A Season Without Tai 2
by Total Taiora
Summary: Second chapter to 'A Season Without Tai'. Taiora in the end of all my chapters. This is better than my last chapter (in my opinion).


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

Author's Note: I'm baaaack! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter. I never expected much people to read that. Since you've all been so good I decided to finish this before taking a break. For those that haven't read my first one, I suggest you do before reading this. Anyway, to recap on what happened right before I left off, Tai was just telling Augumon that he couldn't build a fire because of Biyomon hanging around the area. 

"Oh." Augumon said, "But I'm hungry!"

Tai looked thoughtful, he knew that Augumon had to eat but they couldn't build a fire... what could he do? "Give me time, lemme think of something." He finally said. "I sure wish Izzy was here."

"Why can't you..." Augumon started.

"No!" Tai inturrupted suddenly, "It's too risky." He knew what Augumon was about to say and he had done it before but he wasn't sure how.

"Please?" Augumon pleaded, "I _have_ to eat! I'm so hungry..."

Tai sighed, "Alright, I'll try." He got off the log he was sitting on and started walking quietly to the television screen that Kari and the others had used to go back into the real world. He silently hoped that no one was on the other side and went through it.

Augumon curled his lip upwards a little in what could be called a smile. "Finally." the digimon muttered, "Now I can go see Biyomon." He didn't like sneaking around to talk with the other digimon but he knew that if he had asked Tai if he could, Tai would not let him. 

(Author's Note: No! Augumon is not just sneaking around to be with Biyomon! This isn't a Augumon and Biyomon fanfic! Stop thinking that! He just went to see Biyomon because she was the closest)

"Biyomon!" Augumon called softly, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Biyomon replied, "How is Tai?"

"He's doing fine, he probably won't be back for a while." Augumon replied, "I wonder why he won't show himself to the others."

"Me too." Biyomon replied, "Why don't you ask?"

"There's never a right time for it!" Augumon answered, "Maybe I can ask when he gets back."

"Do you think Sora will come?" Biyomon asked, "It would be great if I could finally see her after all these years!"

"But you can't tell her that Tai's alive!" Augumon insisted, "Then Tai will know that I told someone."

"Okay." Biyomon agreed reluctantly, "But I know that Sora would be delighted to know that he is safe and alive. After all, he was her best friend."

Augumon nodded, "But you promised. You can't tell anyone! I have to go back now, Tai could get back anytime now."

Meanwhile, Tai was roaming the familiar streets of Odiaba. The minute the digital world gave him the power to move between the two worlds he had came back here. Of course, he had taken extra precautions not to be seen but he had always been reluctant to use his gift. He knew that if he was caught by one of his friends they would make him lead them again. As selfish as that sounded, the reason for it was Matt.

Matt had always believed that Tai was unfit to the leader. Somehow during their journeys through the digital world Matt had finally come to except Tai's place. Even though Matt's words were honest when he told Tai that without him they wouldn't get anywhere, the young leader could sense resentment. A slight word from Tai could cause the tension to break and a fight to start. It was for that reason Tai thought it was time for another leader to lead the group. Maybe Tai _was _really unfit to lead. If he couldn't get full cooperation from his followers he wouldn't get anywhere.

Maybe Davis could be the one to take his place. True, Davis was a little selfish and dumb at times but Tai was sure that he could give Davis that extra boost for him to make it. Maybe some day when the digital world's problems were all over, he could finally show himself.

Tai was startled out of his thoughts as he saw his destination. The food court. He was going to buy some food and bring it back to Augumon. This 'gift' that was given to him from the digital world was very useful. It allowed Tai to go to school in America, buy some new clothes, take a peek at his friends at times, and many other things. Tai even had a job.

As he bought the food, Tai thought about how he had to cut his hair. Since he didn't want to be seen, Taichi had allowed his hair to be cut into a miniture version of what it had been before. That made it easier to cover his head with a cap.

"Excuse me! Sir?" a bag of food put in front of Tai, "Your food's ready."

"Oh... thank you." Tai muttered when he saw who the person was and ran out the door.

"Some people have no respect..." the waitress said, her hands on her hips. "Oh well, he was probably stunned by my beautiful pink hair and beauty." then the girl giggled at the thought.

(Author's Note: I'll give you one guess on who the waitress is. It's so easy, who else has PINK hair?)

Tai ran and jumped in to the digital world. It was a close one, he had let his guard down and Mimi could have reconized him. It was a shock to see that she had dyed her hair, though it wasn't that surprising to see that it was pink.

"Hi Tai!" Augumon greeted, "Back already?"

Tai laughed, "I saw Mimi!"

"Really?" Augumon said, listening closely, "How is she?"

"She dyed her hair _pink!_" Tai choked out between his loud bursts of laughter, "PINK!"

"Pink?!" Augumon asked, "I knew it was only a matter of time before something like _that _happened!"

Soon both of them where laughing uncontrollably, "I couldn't believe it!" Tai yelled and covered his mouth almost instantly.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Augumon asked looking concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"I spoke too loud." Tai whispered, "Someone might have heard me."

Augumon nodded solemly and Tai said, "Come on, buddy, let's go to sleep."

A few days later, Biyomon got in trouble with an evil digimon. As Taichi had hoped, it was the day when Sora finally came into the digital world. Then they got trapped in a dungeon, as most of you know. Unfortunately, Tai had slept late and didn't wake up till after they got trapped. When he finally reached, he hid behind a tree as he watched Sora and Yolie play card games. He watched with some amusment the similarities the two had.

When Tai had finally decided they didn't need his help, the evil, corrupted, digimon came. Tai snapped to attention. His fists clenched tightly as he felt a wave of need to protect Sora. He would have to risk it, he decided as he saw that Biyomon and Hawkmon was trying uselessly to battle it. He gritted his teeth as he saw Hawkmon digivolve into Halsemon without much improvement.

His brow furrowed in determination, "Come on, Augumon. It's time."

"AUGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVES TO... WARGREYMON!"

Sora looked up in surprise at the digimon she hadn't seen in years. "But how..." she muttered. Tai was gone, how could there be a wargreymon? Could there be a new digidestined?

When it was all over Davis and the others came rushing up, "We came to help..." Davis started and his voice faded away as he saw that everything was going great. "Nevermind."

"Who's that?" Cody pointed to Wargreymon, "I don't remember ever seeing anything quite like it."

"Me neither, Cody." Yolie replied in shock. "It just appeared."

"It's awesome!" Davis said, "I hope it's on our side."

"It's Wargreymon." Sora inturrupted.

Yolie turned around, "Wargreymon? Who's that? How do you know?"

"It was Tai's digimon." Sora choked out, her eyes lowered, "He's dead now, he used to be my best friend and our leader."

"Tai?" Davis asked, "Kari's brother?"

"I don't know how Augumon became Wargreymon without Tai." Sora continued sadly, a tear falling from her eyelashes on to the dirt, "I have to ask Izzy when we get back."

Yolie patted Sora's back, "I bet he's looking out for us somewhere out there."

From behind the thick trees Taichi smirked, "You have no idea how right you are." He thought. "No idea."

"He died so Mimi, one of the original digidestined could make it back safely." Sora fell to the ground softly and wiped her eyes, "I miss him so much, Yolie..."

Tai's grin dissapeared as he held back the urge to run to her and show her that he was alright and hug her. "I miss you too, Sora." Tai blurted out and his eyes widened and he quickly climbed up a tree just in case they decided to look for him.

They all looked up, "That was Tai's voice!" Sora yelled, hysterically, "I'd reconize it anywhere! I know it's him!"

Yolie attempted to calm her down as Davis suddenly said, "That was the same person that helped me."

Sora stopped struggling against Yolie and turned to Davis, "What?!"

"My first day in the digital world," Davis remembered, "Kari, Tk, and I where in trouble and he told us what to do."

Yolie remained skeptic, "Are you sure that's your friend, Sora?"

"I'd reconize his voice anywhere." Sora replied without hesitation. She remembered the countless times when he had helped her, the countless nights when he had attempted to sooth her when she couldn't sleep. And finally the one memory she had, and will always remember... the time when she had cried over her crest, foolishly thinking she wasn't worthy of it. Tai hadn't done much to make her think otherwise but he had tried, and he would always be remembered in her heart for that.

Tai sat on top of a tree branch uncomfortably, he wanted to run to Sora and tell her everything was alright and hug her tightly, stop all her tears... Taichi squeezed his eyes tightly. He had to keep with his original plan, he hadn't counted on Sora affecting him this much. He no longer remembered the plan. He couldn't remember why he needed the plan, the outcome of his plan, he just wanted to go to her.

Gennai appeared in front of him, "You mustn't go to her. You will ruin her life. Don't you want Sora to be happy?" Gennai said harshly.

Tai nodded, "That's all I want."

"Then leave her alone!" Gennai thundered, "She doesn't like you! You'll only give her pain and misery!"

Tai nodded again miserably, "Okay."

Far away, on a little ship in the digital world, "Ha ha ha ha ha! It's working perfectly! My plan is working! Who knew that the great Taichi Yagami would fall for such a trick... his weakness is most definately Sora Tachenouchi. As long as I can keep this up, the digidestined will be distroyed! The Gennai hollogram was a total sucess!" a person yelled, half of his face covered in the dark shadows of the dungeon. The person had dark hair that contrasted with his deathly pale face. The face of pure evil.

It was in the real world, Sora had looked up into the darkening sky, "Taichi... why did you have to die... why did you leave us..." her voice was barely a whisper, "I miss you so much... more than you would ever think..."

In the digital world, Tai looked at his feet, the words Gennai told him echoed through his head. "Pain and misery..." He repeated. Tai looked up with a start, his face dark, "Why do I even live?! I should have died three years ago!" Then he fell apart, tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

Gennai had lied to them when he told them about dying when they stay behind. 

*Flashback*

Tai looked up at the bus as it moved away from him. He watched them, they were crying for him. Then the eclipse started, Tai took a deep breath... the one he thought was his last. Gennai looked down.

"There is something I must tell you now, Tai." Gennai started, "You aren't going to die."

Tai looked startled, "What? But... but... didn't you just tell us..."

"I lied," Gennai inturrupted without emotion, "If you had stayed behind you would be bestowed with a gift."

"That's nice." Tai said sarcastically, "What do I get? A soccer ball?"

"No." Gennai answered, not catching the sarcasm, "Now you can travel freely between the two worlds and... oops, look at the time. I'm sorry, I have to go now."

As Gennai started disapearing Tai yelled, "And what? Gennai?! Tell me!" But Gennai had already gone.

*End of Flashback*

Tai still hadn't found out what the second 'gift' was. Or why Gennai had lied to them. Someday, Taichi hoped to find out what it was.

Author's Note: Okay, that's all for now! Sorry, but I just ran out of ideas and I wanted to post this up as soon as possible. I hope I can keep the interest up, it's not my fault I can't end this story faster. *pauses* Okay, so maybe it _is_ my fault but I'm sorry. Flame me if needed. Next chapter hopefully coming out soon. I'll try to make this go alot faster and end this cliff hanger thing as soon as possible. I hate them too but what can I do? Some reviews would be nice but I wouldn't blame you if there aren't any.


End file.
